Reclamation
by Junebugsm
Summary: Stef reclaims Lena's body after she learns what happened with Monty.
1. Chapter 1

**Stef reclaims Lena's body after she learns what happened with Monty.**

(Takes place after the fight in **Lucky (310)** when Stef and Lena go to bed after Lena admits that Monty is in love with her. One change I made to the show is that Lena didn't just kiss Monty but actually had sex with her.)

* * *

Stef didn't want to be in the same room as Lena, let alone the same bed but she'd sucked it up and stayed there for the sake of the kids, and Lena knew that. She'd tried several times to get Stef to understand that she hadn't meant to hurt her - she'd just been feeling so lonely and lost and she'd made a mistake. But Stef was too mad to even think about it. Lena couldn't really blame her. She'd screwed up, quite literally. She'd hurt Stef and tainted their relationship and Lena felt even more detached from Stef then she'd already felt.

Lena turned towards Stef. She saw the steady rise and fall of Stef's chest as she slept. She wished she could sleep as well but the guilt just kept eating her away. Slowly she felt the tears fill her eyes again and as she felt them fall she reached out gently placed a hand of Stef's arm.

Stef instinctively reached for Lena - but that was only for a few seconds until reality hit her and she pulled away again.

"Stef." Lena whispered into the dark.

"I can't." Stef answered back. She knew that Lena wanted a hug, a kiss, a hand squeezed, anything to show that she was forgiven. But Stef couldn't because she couldn't forgive Lena. She felt broken and lost and the only light she ever had seemed to have gone out.

"Stef please." Lena begged. She needed Stef to understand that Monty was nothing to her and the sex was just an act. It had no meaning.

"Just go to sleep Lena." Stef said as she shrugged out of Lena's reach.

Lena could hear the pain in Stef's voice. She could tell that Stef was trying hard not to cry. That was one thing that drove Lena crazy - that Stef hated to ever cry. It had taken years for her to get Stef to feel comfortable enough around her to show that level of vulnerability and now it seemed it was back to square one.

"Can we at least talk?" Lena requested, hoping Stef would let her explain again. She's said it a hundred times already but she'd say it a million times more if that's what it took.

"There's nothing to talk about." Stef shook her head as she rolled over to face the window.

"Just let me explain." Lena kept trying, refusing to give up so easily.

"You already did Lena." Stef said in a rather harsh tone as she spun around to face her wife again. "You told me that it only happened once, it meant nothing, it was a mistake, you didn't tell me to protect me, you were a mess and made a bad choice... what more is there to say?"

Lena remained silent because Stef was right - what more was there to say?

When Lena had no answer Stef turned away one more time in an attempt to go back to sleep and forget this nightmare for a few blissful hours.

Lena had nothing to say but she needed Stef and she knew that Stef needed her, even if she was too stubborn to admit it, so she scooted over and wrapped an arm around Stef's waist, curling up behind her, holding on tight.

But Stef tried to push her away the moment contact was made. "Stop it Lena." Stef said in a deep, heavy voice. She needed Lena, she wanted her, but she was the one that had caused this pain and Stef felt so torn.

Lena, however, didn't let go. She kept trying. She held on and tried her hardest to get the stronger woman to stop struggling.

But Stef didn't stop. She needed to get away and if Lena wasn't going to give her space then she'd have to leave. The kids would find out eventually anyways and Stef knew, for her own sake, she needed to get away. She forced Lena off her and got out of bed, heading to their closet. She began to pull out a pair of jeans when Lena jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked worriedly.

"Out." Stef said. "I can't stay here." She said, still looking in her closet for a top. She slowly turned to face Lena. "I can't stay with you." She added sadly.

Lena felt like her heart had stopped beating. This couldn't be happening. Stef couldn't leave her just because of one mistake. It was a huge mistake, she agreed, but it was just a mistake and it was never going to happen again.

"No." Lena said as she rushed to Stef's side to once again try and talk to her. "You can't go."

"I have to Lena." Stef said miserably as she tried to pull off her pajama top.

But Lena stopped her. "You don't have to do anything." She said. "You can't leave."

Stef decided to change in the bathroom where Lena could be locked out. She tried to step around the younger woman but Lena grabbed her arm and held tight.

"NO." She said again, forcefully. "You can't go."

Stef looked at Lena, prepared to argue. She'd heard the determination in Lena's voice and felt it in her grip but her eyes were filled with nothing but fear. She could see that her decision was terrifying Lena and no matter how much she was hurting she couldn't bare to see it. She needed to at least let Lena talk if she needed to.

Stef sighed as she backed herself to the bed and sat down. Lena followed her and stood in front of her, her eyes teary but filled with relief. The two just stared at each other but stayed motionless for a few minutes, savoring the moment. Lena was too afraid to push Stef too hard in case she pushed too far and Stef used those moments to forget whatever had happened and dream for a while.

"I'm sorry." Lena said, finally breaking the silence. "I never meant to hurt you. I screwed up, I know that, but you can't just leave... you can't leave _me_." She said, choking on the words.

Stef remained silent as she looked Lena in the eye. She could see how sorry she was and she did believe her when she said it was a mistake and wouldn't ever happen again but it didn't change the fact that it had happened once.

Stef looked at the love of her life - the beautiful brown eyes, the wild curly hair, the soft lips and creamy skin, the perfect breasts and slender waist, the perfect hips and long legs. No matter what had happened one thing she knew was that she'd always love Lena and because of that she knew she'd never be able to hurt her, regardless of what she'd done.

Once again Stef looked Lena up and down, remembering everything about her and every memory they'd shared. Lena was hers and she was Lena's and that was never going to change. When her eyes finally travelled back up to Lena's she knew that she had to forgive her - one way or another she would do it because she wanted and needed Lena just as much as Lena did her.

Without breaking eye contact Stef reached out for Lena's hips and pulled her a step closer. Lena was now standing between Stef's parted knees. Stef's hands wandered up and down Lena's legs under her nightie, moving closer and closer to her center with each turn. Neither broke eye contact as Stef slowly raised the hem of her nightie until it was up past her hips. Lena leaned in ever so slightly as Stef's thumbs finally found her center. She gently stroked Lena through her panties with a touch so light Lena thought she could have imagined it. But slowly the pressure increased and finally Stef's gaze shifted to where her fingers were and she leaned in kissed Lena softly.

A soft moan escaped Lena's lips as her entire body reacted to the contact. It was like Stef was reigniting a flame that Lena had accidentally put out. Lena ground her hips into Stef's face and Stef hardened the kiss giving Lena's clit the pressure she needed.

As Lena grew more and more wet Stef paused and inhaled deeply, trapping the scent that she knew so well and loved so much. She couldn't stop picturing Lena with Monty and she hated the knowledge that someone else was also falling in love with this same scent, that she was falling in love with this soft skin, falling in love with Lena. Stef buried her face in Lena's center and finally let the tears fall. She couldn't hold it in any longer and her body began to shake with sobs as she gripped Lena's hips as though her life depended on it.

"Honey." Lena said sadly, gently encasing Stef's head in her hands. She hated to see Stef in so much pain and she hated it even more knowing that she was the cause. How could she have ever done something like this. She had the most amazing woman and the most amazing life and she'd risked it all for absolutely nothing.

But Stef didn't respond, instead she shifted herself so her arms went around Lena's waist, holding her tight and her head buried into Lena's stomach as she continued to cry. She couldn't ever remember crying this hard but she also couldn't ever remember a time being this hurt and she knew that no one else in the world could hurt her like this.

"Stef, please." Lena begged, trying to get Stef to look up and talk to her. She needed to know what Stef was thinking - needed to get Stef to open up before this destroyed her - destroyed _them_.

But Stef shook her head, still buried in Lena's stomach as she continued to hold on tight. She wasn't sure what she was feeling so how was she supposed to share it with Lena. She needed Lena, she knew that but she didn't know how to ever look at her the same again. She wondered how to go forward when someone else had been this intimate with her. She knew every little thing about Lena's body and how to excite her but now someone else knew them too - at least a few of them and Lena no longer felt like her's anymore.

"Look at me." Lena said firmly, taking a step back and forcing Stef to look up.

Stef finally did and Lena was met by a pair of puffy, watery, red eyes and a quivering lower lip that Lena had never seen before. For the first time she realized just how broken Stef was and once again she was filled with a fear that maybe this had gone too far and that Stef was gone for good.

Lena released her hold on Stef's face and gently traced a hand down her cheek, wiping away as many tears as she could in the process. Stef's hand covered Lena's as the two of them held eye contact, afraid to speak in case it broke this fragile connection that they seemed to have.

"I love you." Lena whispered softly, afraid to break the moment, but it had to be said and she needed Stef to know it.

Stef continued to stare at Lena as she held on to the hand that was still wiping away stray tears. She was so scared and she felt so alone. There were so many things going on and Stef was trying so hard to get it all done but she felt each one slipping through her fingers and she just couldn't seem to hold on to it all no matter how hard she tried. First her second mammogram, that was terrifying her and she didn't want to share it with Lena until she knew for certain one way or the other. Then there was Callie's upcoming adoption - she hoped that they wouldn't face any more hurdles and that the girl could legally become a part of their family. Along with that there were the other kids who were also struggling in their own ways - Jude was upset about Conner leaving, Mariana was struggling with guilt over Wyatt and Matt and Brandon was trying to find where he fit in as his parents kept taking in new kids. Now, on top of all that, Lena was no longer right by her side. Yes, they'd had their differences in opinions and their disagreements but Stef always felt like they were still one - that is until Lena decided that Stef just wasn't enough.

A fresh batch of tears fell down Stef's face at that thought. She knew she'd been preoccupied and they'd tended to neglect their marriage. They had been fighting and Lena had tried to fix things in therapy but Stef hadn't really cooperated. She'd gone and done it for Lena but she didn't believe it would help and so she hadn't given it her all. Had she been the reason that Lena went looking for something else?

"It's not your fault." Lena said, pulling Stef out of her thoughts. She could read Stef like a book and she knew exactly what Stef would think. It was just like her to take on troubles that weren't hers. "I screwed up Stef, you didn't do anything." Lena said firmly.

Stef gave her the smallest of smiles. It didn't go unnoticed that Lena kew what she was thinking and just that tiny gesture was enough to make Stef feel like they were still connected - maybe there were only hanging on by a thread but at least they were hanging on and that gave Stef hope. She decided that she was going to win Lena back. Maybe she still had her heart but she was going to reclaim her body as well. They would come together again and they would eventually be whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

Stef pulled Lena close so that Lena was once again standing between her legs. Stef's hands retraced their path up Lena's legs, only this time, instead of reaching for Lena's center she reached for Lena's panties to pull them down her long, slender legs. She needed the skin contact and she didn't want to wait any longer.

But Lena pulled back, looking Stef in the eye. She wanted them to talk and work things out. They had a lot to talk about. They had been distant for a long time now and it wasn't just the affair with Monty that they had to overcome. There were so many other things that needed to be said as well.

"I need this. Please." Stef whispered as she kept Lena firmly in place.

Lena looked hesitantly at Stef. On the one hand she wanted to give her whatever she wanted but on the other, she wanted to solve their problems, not bury it behind sex.

"I'm not leaving you." Stef said, reading Lena's hesitancy. "I love you too much and if you say that you're not in love with her then I believe you."

Lena smiled the first real smile in ages. She could finally relax, knowing that Stef wasn't going anywhere. "I'm so sorry." Lena said again, desperately wishing she could take the whole thing back.

"I know." Stef said before continuing her exploration. Right in this moment this was what she needed - the ultimate closeness with the love of her life.

* * *

Lena stepped out of her panties as Stef raised the hem of her nighty up her body and over her arms and head and this time Lena didn't resist. She needed this just as much as Stef did. Lena was now completely naked, standing in front of Stef who was looking at every inch of her, as though studying her body for the first time. But each and every place she looked only made her think of what Monty had done there - Had her hands gotten lost in Lena's soft, brown curls? Had she held those pert breasts? Had she caressed that slender waist, making a very ticklish Lena squirm? Had her fingers been deep inside Lena - a place where only Stef had been for over ten years?

Stef shook her head at the thought as she looked back up at Lena's face. The images that played through her mind were too much for her and she just couldn't make them stop. She had no idea how to go through with this, knowing that someone else thought of her the same way.

"Stef." Lena coaxed when Stef was taking too long. Lena was standing, completely naked, in front of Stef and Stef hadn't done a thing. "Honey, move in." Lena said, pushing Stef gently towards the center of their bed and laying her down.

Stef did as she was asked. She was determined to get through this. She loved Lena far too much to just let go of her.

Lena, knowing Stef like the back of her hand, knew that she was having a hard time and she decided to take charge. She knew that once they got going Stef would take over but maybe she just needed a little bit of motivation.

Lena crawled on top of Stef and straddled her hips as she began to pull up her long-sleeved t-shirt, exposing her bare chest. Lena instantly cupped Stef's breasts in her hands and kneaded them gently until the soft, pink nipples were rock-hard.

Stef's hands also went up to Lena's breasts and she did the same thing back. The two of them groped at each other like love-starved teenagers and then Lena leaned down, their bare chests rubbing against each other as she kissed Stef hungrily.

"I missed this." Lena whispered as her small breasts brushed over Stef's fuller ones. "It's been too long." She said, trying to think of the last time they'd been this intimate.

Stef responded by wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and pulling her tighter against her, kissing her as though it was their last kiss. She had missed Lena just as much and the only good thing to come of Lena's relationship with Monty was that it was a huge wake-up call for both of them.

Lena kissed Stef for a few more minutes before needing to move things along. She had to get Stef's thoughts off Monty and back onto the two of them and she knew just what Stef couldn't resist.

With Stef still lying on her back Lena shifted herself and climbed over Stef's shoulders, lowering her center onto Stef's face. Stef moaned as she raised her head slightly to meet Lena's warm, wet folds with her tongue. She first gently traced her tongue up and down Lena's slit, gradually digging deeper and deeper until she could feel Lena's nub on the tip of her tongue.

Lena began to rock back and forth as Stef's tongue did wonders to where it mattered most. "Oh god." She moaned as she reached for Stef's hand for support. Lena always went weak at the knees, knowing how much Stef loved this particular position.

Stef responded by grabbing Lena to support her as she increased the pressure on her clit, sucking and licking until she could feel Lena's legs start to tremble. Stef gently bit her clit between her teeth as one hand reached up to grab Lena's nipple and squeeze tight. It would have almost hurt Lena had it not been so erotic. Lena rocked faster and faster, squeezing her thighs together at the intense pressure at her core.

Stef then spun them around so that Lena was now on her back and Stef was hovering over her. She wasn't done yet and she didn't want Lena to come just yet. She wanted control and she wanted to give Lena an orgasm she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Lena was already wet and ready for Stef and so it didn't hurt when Stef slipped two fingers deep inside her with no warning, but it did surprise her for she wasn't expecting it. Stef was usually pretty gentle, preferring to savor every moment but it seemed that today she was going for something new.

"Tell me if it's too much." Stef whispered before rubbing her fingers hard inside Lena making the younger woman squirm. Lena was sensitive and Stef knew that but she was using it to her advantage. Her thumb found Lena's clit and rubbed it directly making Lena actually moan out loud.

"Oh My God." Lena practically yelled as the sensations overpowered her. "Stef, what are you doing?"

"Reclaiming you." Stef answered, her voice deep and filled with lust. She was completely turned on just by watching Lena and she knew that once Lena went over the edge she wouldn't be far behind even though Lena hadn't laid one finger on her yet.

Stef began pounding in and out of Lena, her thumb thumping on Lena's clit with each stroke and Lena was getting almost loud enough to be heard outside the room. Stef leaned down and kissed Lena hard, muffling any sound that the younger woman made as her other hand continued to tweak and tease Lena's nipples alternately.

"Stef, I'm almost there." Lena said, her voice coming out in gasps as she fought to keep air in her lungs. "Please, let me come." She begged, hoping that Stef wouldn't pull back before she was done.

Stef obliged and continued in the same rhythmic pattern until Lena tensed under her. Then, right before Lena came she gently, but firmly pinched Lena's clit between her thumb and forefinger making Lena clench her thighs so tight that Stef could no longer move.

"Son of a gun." Lena muffled as she went over the edge, the intense pressure almost too much for her to bare. "What did you do to me?" She laughed in amazement as she kept her knees tightly closed, trapping Stef's hand between her legs.

Stef didn't respond. She was far too engrossed in watching Lena's face filled with pleasure to come up with any appropriate answer.

Lena rode the waves as Stef played with her nipples and stroked her up and down until Lena lay completely still.

"Wow." Lena said, once she had finally caught her breath. She tried to sit up but was too light-headed. "You were amazing." She said laughing slightly.

Stef just stared at her, watching her and waiting for her to calm down and when she finally did Stef smiled. She knew for a fact that not even Monty had done that to Lena and it made her feel just a little bit better knowing that she knew Lena better than anyone else.

"I love you." Lena said, reaching for Stef. She wanted to hold her and be held by her. She wanted to feel those strong, protective arms around her. The arms that always made her feel safe and loved. She couldn't believe she'd almost ruined her entire life with one stupid mistake. But she was extremely lucky for Stef loved her enough to try again and give her a second chance.

Stef held Lena, relishing the thought of getting a second chance with her. Lena had strayed but then chosen to stay with her and that was all she needed. This wasn't the first mistake either of them had made and it definitely wouldn't be the last but as long as they stuck together then there wasn't anything they couldn't overcome. Lena was her's and she was Lena's and that's all that mattered. They would get through it all. But Stef wasn't stupid - she knew that while things seemed to be going back to normal they were also changed completely.


End file.
